


Страшные сказки

by LazyRay



Series: Сказки [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давно нелюди проиграли войну человечеству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшные сказки

Игорь захлопнул книгу в полной растерянности.

\- Что это за чушь? – вскричал он.

\- На что жалуется человек? – тут же участливо спросил библиотечный.

Игорь стремительно развернулся в сторону нелюди и потряс книгой, не в силах произнести ничего разумного. Заходящее солнце отразилось в спокойных, светящихся зеленоватым светом глазках библиотечного, на миг окатив Игоря ярко-алой, пламенной ненавистью. Юноша мигнул – нет, померещилось. Неудивительно, после такого-то чтения.

\- Вот это! – он снова потряс книгой. – Что это за ерунда?

\- Сказки, – мягко ответил библиотечный. – Очень старые сказки. Откуда ты их взял?

\- На чердаке нашел, – Игорь постучал по обложке с соответствующей надписью. – Только какие-то странные сказки. Словно кто-то собрался вечер ужасов выстраивать, вот и записал идеи, чтобы не забыть. Где это видано, чтобы русалки людей топили? Кем же надо быть, чтобы утонуть, когда русалка за тобой приглядывает? Это невозможно!

\- Невозможно, – прошептал библиотечный.

\- Или вот, леший. Написано, что любит леший по лесу покружить; если повезет, отпустит, а нет, скормит своим деткам или тварям лесным. Как можно такое написать? Все знают, что леший любит подшутить, и покружить по лесу тоже может, но всегда только чтобы вывести к ягодному месту или к ручью в жару? Они же лучшие помощники в лесу!

\- Помощники, – прошептал библиотечный тоскливо.

\- Или вот, совсем ужас, про Бабу Ягу? Тихая мирная женщина, хранительница мудрости, кладезь советов – а тут из нее совсем чудище сделали.

\- Мирная женщина, – библиотечный, казалось, готов был заплакать.

\- А Змей Горыныч? Банник? Лихо? Кощей? Вот, из Кощея просто-таки воплощение мирового зла сделали! Войнами ходили на нелюдей, в голове не укладывается!

Игорь в расстройстве шмякнул книгой об стол. Отвернувшись, он не увидел, как библиотечный скорчил яростную гримасу.

\- Я ж вырос с ними, а про них такое пишут! Про безобидных невинных созданий...

\- Невинных? – прошипел библиотечный. – Безобидных? – прорычал он. – Да сколько ж можно терпеть? Да лучше один раз вспыхнуть, чем жить с ярмом на шее!

\- Что? – Игорь изумленно взглянул на него, но успел увидеть только яркую вспышку на месте библиотечного.

Лишь серебристая пыль кружилась в воздухе.

\- Эй, – позвал Игорь, озираясь. – Ты где?

\- Ох, беда-беда, огорчение, – прокряхтел домовой, возникая из-за шкафов. – Говорили мы ему уехать в леса, отдохнуть, кто ж столько вытерпит, да он, черт упрямый, все противился. Дотерпелся.

\- Что же... как... – лепетал Игорь.

\- Как, как, как с нами бывает. Устал жить и ушел.

\- Не может быть... – на глаза Игоря навернулись слезы, он, часто мигая, глядел на горстку пыли, оставшуюся от доброго друга, сколько себя юноша помнил, всю его жизнь сидевшего в старой библиотеке, всегда помогавшего, слушавшего. – Как же так...

\- Иди-ка ты, малыш, в самом деле... Может, Лихо тебя выслушает, утешит?

Еле-еле выпроводив хнычущего человечка за порог, домовой вернулся в библиотеку и присел на пол.

\- Эх, кум, и ты не выдержал, – вздохнул он.

Подобрал книгу и дунул на обложку. Замерцало волшебство, слетело, словно пыль от дыхания нелюди, открыло квадратные буквы, складывающиеся в «Хроники Последней Войны».

Когда-то давно проигранной человечеству.


End file.
